Strong Bonds Can't Be Broken
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: my first ever fan fic! in my OC naomi's point of view,after Naomi meets the furious five,po and master shifu she goes on crazy adventures and finds love,death, and most importantly: friendship and family. The story is better then summary.
1. day after day

**hey everyone and this my first ever fan fiction story! i will try to make the characters sound like there supposed to be. i have one of my OC in this story but the rest is made by dreamworks.( sorry if my spelling and grammer is horrible! i don't have microscoft word. i'm using wordpad and it doesn't have a spell checker! to tell you the truth i'm nervous on writting this story. i'm gonna make more chapters if everyone likes this story!)**

i can remember being in the orphange as long as i can remember. it was a hard time for me because,most kids would refer me to as 'monster' because i'm a tiger. they younger kids were scared of me and would run away if they ever saw me, but the older kids would laugh, point and sing  
>' Naomi is a monster! Naomi is a monster!'<br>but because i was five, i didn't understand why they would that. i'm not an alien! i'm the same as everyone else but why is everyone so scared of me? at night, you could hear the little kids screaming and winning for their parents. i'd let their haunting screams, drift me to a nightmare. i thought i had nothing to live for, nothing to do. i thought my life was worthless. everyone is scared of me. they would mostly run,scream,point and laugh and call me a monster. nobody helped through this tough time, no one stood up to me.i never knew what's like to be happy, i never knew how good the world was, i thought it was a selfish place full of screams and cries. i also have a bad temper. and because of the temper, i was involved in a lot of fights with the older kids. strangely, no matter how old or tall they are, i always win. but i always get sent to my cold bedroom when they started it. when i was thirteen, i thought about running away.i was sick of the screams, the cries and everything! if they don't want me, they i'll leave.**  
>but where would i go? what would i do to get money?i could take some money from the headmaster but i'll get caught so nevermind about that!<strong> i thought, **but most importantly, who the heck will be willing to take me in?well, the orphanage isn't the safest place- that's it!  
><strong>the next day, i went to the headmaster of the orphange who, like everyone is scared of me,  
>'look,' i threatened, ' let me go from here or else.'<br>'or else what?' asked the headmaster.' i'll tell the police of how unfair you are to me and i'll make sure your fired!' i said.  
>'f-fine. but you sneak out without another word. and don't tell anyone about it or i'll get you back. promise?'she asked.<br>' promise' i said shaking her hand.  
>one night, i waited until everyone was asleep from their cries and screams. i gently unlocked the steel door of my bedroom. i very carefully stepped on the floorboards, being sure i wasn't waking up anybody through it's creaks and cracks.i made it! i gently opened the gates that seperated the orphange. and closed. i ran as fast as i could and everytime i turned i could see very little of the orphange. the last time i turned around i could no longer see the orphange. i stopped to look where i was. i knew where i was. i was in The Valley of Peace. i've heard stories about these at the orphange, but i could never really hear the rest without the kids screaming once they saw me. <strong>enough about that! <strong>i thought to myself. **  
>now i need a place to sleep. but where?i should've thought this through!<br>**i looked around the empty streets. i saw a hidden alley so i walked there and drifted to a uncomfortable sleep.  
><em>crash! bang!<br>_**what was that?  
><strong> i opened my eyes. my back ached , i wanted to go back but i have to go foward. i walked to where the noise was. a bunch of wolf bandits were attacking the streets. i didn't know what to do. should i fight?of course i beat kids up and win, but these are proffesionals! one of the wolf bandits, in which i suppose was the leader, shouted  
>' attack her!'<br>**well this answers my question.** i thought. i didn't know how to fight. the wolf bandits were comming closer.i knew that whether or not there were heros in this place, i need to fight. i responded with a side kick on one wolf bandit which suprised him and me.i charaged at one of the bandits and flipped him. i beat them up, but they kept refusing to surrender. i thought i was gonna die fighting until i noticed bandits where getting beat up out of thin air! i had no time for questions so i beat about twenty more of them i was done i saw six strangers staring at me wide-eyed.  
><strong>what did i do? <strong>i thought **should i run?**  
>i began explaining ' i was sleeping and i heard noises, so i when i walked to the noises i saw wolf bandits. i didn't know what to do, the bandits were charging at me, i'm kinda new here so i don't know anybody here espcially all of you, so i beat them up until you guys showed up and then they retreated.' i said.<br>the panda stepped up  
>' are the dragon warrior?' i asked, i heard of a panda being the dragon warrior.<br>' yeah,' he answered, ' i'm Po and there the furious five' they nodded. after i learned their names  
>Tigress said ' what's your name?'<br>' my name's Naomi' i answered.  
>' do you have a place to stay since your new here or do you live with your parents?' asked Po.<br>i sighed, i felt like i had to tell the truth. ' i don't have a place to stay, i never knew my parents, i just threatened the headmaster to let me go from from the orphange yesturday and don't ask how. i promised her.' i said feeling a little ashamed.  
>' why did you?' asked Tigress.<br>' i don't think you can understand' i said looking at the ground.  
>i felt her hand around my shoulder. i looked up and saw her kind understanding eyes. ' of course i understand you' she said gently<br>' follow us' i followed them up to the stairs. i didn't say anything.  
>' can you tell us how you got here?' asked Mantis as we walked up the stairs ' we could use a good story. '<br>i guess i can' i said.' let's see: i've been in the orphanage as long as i can remember. the orphange was pretty poor besides the fact China has a good economy. everyone seemed to be scared of me. i don't know why' i couldn't help but feel sadder ' i've been invovled in alot of fights because while the younger kids scream and run away from me, the older kids would tease though i pratically win in every fight and they started it, i get in trouble. i finally am able to get outta there thanks to blackmail' silence fell when i was done. when i was done we were almost to the top strangely, i wasn't out of breath when i finally reached the top. i thought about what would happen next. **  
>is this the moment that can change my life forever? or i will end up in the stupid orphange? <strong>  
>' who is she?' asked Master Shifu, they already told me about him earlier.<br>' her name is Naomi. and she seems to know a little bit of Kung Fu.' answered Tigress.  
>' who taught you?' asked Master Shifu.<br>' nobody. i just kinda know. i used it for self-defense' i answered.  
>'well let's see how good you really are.' he said.<br>i followed him into a room in which i guess is the training room. it all looked kinda dangerous.  
>' do you honestly think i can do all that?' i asked cautiously.<br>' let's see if you can' i knew that i had to do it. so i stepped in and was able to dodge and kick the first obstacle. i was able to balance and fight Crane in the huge bowl. when i was done, i was suprised that i had done each one perfectly. i was able to tackle the five's obstacles!  
>'impressive' said master shifu. ' let's move on' i followed him outside. he handed me a bo staff.<br>' what am i supposed to do with this?'i asked confused. Monkey grabbed his bo staff. i understood. i quickly, began doing some moves with it. and was able to make Monkey fall to the ground. i was able to defeat the five, even the dragon warrior except for Mantis, who is actually hard to see since he's small.  
>' you've done well' said Master Shifu. ' welcome to the Jade Palace' i smiled<br>' thank you master'  
>after that, we went to the kitchen, and i tried the noodles Po made which was delicious. we all laughed and told jokes. it's been the first time in ages where i didn't fake smiles or laughs. for the first time ever i actually felt better about myself. maybe the world <em>isn't <em>what i thought it would be. the orphange, the sadness,my temper ( well, not really but tigress helped me control it) and everything in the past is a blur now. tigress,monkey,manits,crane,viper, po and master shifu are my friends now. and now i always seem to happy and cheerful. it's thanks to them that taught me people can be nice.

** so what'd you guys think? if i get enough good reviews, i'll make the next chapter. sorry if the characters expect Naomi are different. i'll try to do better next time.**


	2. fanmail,hatemail,blackmail

**me: hey everyone! and this is my second chapter on kung fu panda! plus this time i'm getting the hang of it for it to be easier to read! naomi: yep, so enjoy the story! me: hey! that was my line! and how did you even get here? naomi: you left the door open. me: dang it! note to self: install doorknob with a lock in it . naomi: but i know how to pick locks! me: fine let's get on with the story  
><strong> 'um, what's with these sacks?' i asked. it was around midday and i found the five and po opening letters and putting them in a pile on the kitchen.  
>'fanmail' said everyone at almost the same.<br>' and uh, long does it take you to read all that?'  
>' about two hours or more. usually depends on how much we get,' said Mantis.' lucky for you, you dont have any mail to keep you staying here!'<br>viper scolded at him and then said to me' naomi u really shouldn't be bothered by it'  
>i shrugged 'i'm not bothered by it. i've been here for a month and i guess people are trying to get used to me or something.' i found a letter adressed to no one with no return address on the floor.i picked it up. i opened the letter,read it then asked ' do u you guys get hatemail?'<br>'well yeah, but it's rarely happens.'' crane answered.  
>' then read this ' i said handing the letter to him.<br>he flipped to the back of the paper.' but i think it's for you' the rest of the five and po read the letter and turned to me.  
>i snatched the paper and read it out loud: <em><br>dear bitch,  
><em> _i think you belong in hell. maybe you should have a eating disorder and cut yourself, then you'll be pretty. you make your friends look better_ _when you came along_ _i will give you a warning you give me 200,000 dollars in a bag in the back of the dark alley by next week and you know that alley. if you don't know then your a bitch. remember pay up or else...  
>unknown<br>_ i flipped to the back then read aloud _  
>this letter is for the new girl, Naomi. . if you don't give me the money. then tell your friends that they shouldn't be suprised if they find your body in the middle of the forest covered in blood and in flames.<br>_ i fell silent. why would anybody do this to me? my first fanmail- that's actually hatemail and blackmail! and how heck am i supposed to earn that type of money by next week?  
>' you know i can give you the money,' said po ' i used to have an allowance and have been saving it up'<br>i smiled ' thanks po, but i would never take your money. even if it is a life-death matter. i'll find a way to earn the money instead of taking it'  
>'how?' said everyone but me at almost the same time.<br>i sat on of the chairs and looked down on the floor ' i don't know' was all i could say.**  
>sorry if i left it at a cliffhanger and made it short. in the next chapter it will be longer and in song! ok i'm joking but i will include a song or two in there. oh, and i almost forgot if any of you got deja vu by this phrase <strong>_**' maybe you should have a eating disorder and cut yourself,then you'll be pretty'**_** i just got it from a ABC nightline special with a interview on rebecca black. and yes, im a RB fan! so please don't sue!i'll work on the next chapter when i get at least two reviews! so im out and peace!**


	3. the solution

**naomi: hey everyone! and this the third chapter! me:hey! again: my line!  
>naomi: yeah. why you look all sad?<br>me: 's gonna start sept. 6 in my hometown and it will be a living hell! and i don't think i'll be able to finish chapters in this story. i'll be lucky if i can be able to upload one chapter. naomi: your school must really have to focus on the present not future. and if people don't like you, it's there damm problem! but we have to focus on the story now, so let's begin the story!  
>author's note: if you didn't read the last chapter then read it now so you can understand this chapter.<br>** i took a walk around the streets for a few hours. i do my best thinking when i walk around. i kept thinking about the letter. if only i could get a job that pays you $200,000 weekly.i found a piece of paper on the floor, and without thinking i snatched it and walked away. before i knew it i was back in the jade palace, eavesdropping on the five and po's conversation.  
>' how will Naomi be able to earn $200,000 in one week?' i heard a voice say. it was mantis'<br>'yeah,' agreed another voice which was po ' she won't even take my money.'  
>'why would anyone who barely knows her start sending her death threats and blackmail her?' said a third voice which was viper.<br>' we have to find a way to get her the money without her knowing we helped her' said tigress.  
>i decided that i should go in. i went to the kitchen.<br>'naomi!' said monkey.  
>'how long have you been standing there?' said crane nervously.<br>' long enough to hear your plan,' i answered ' i understand your worrying about me but i think i can handle this myself. '  
>'how?' said everyone.<br>i took out the piece of paper i had in my hand. i read it to myself then said ' i got some ideas. well, there is this talent show tomorrow. and check it out first place is $200,000. registrations are doing this for people who are poor or need it for private and the talent show are gonna be at that new indoor stage.' 'yeah,but what are you gonna do?,' asked mantis 'sing?' he joked.  
>'sure,why not?' i said.<br>'but what happens if you lose?' said crane.  
>silence fell until i said ' then it's nice meeting you guys.' when i couldn't take the silence any longer i said ' um, i better go sign up for the talent show. i'll be back in a few minutes.' and with that i left to sign up for the talent show. of course, i was unsure if i'll win. i don't wanna die! i'm too young to die!anyway, i signed my name and i left.<br>** * next day at the new indoor stage*  
><strong>i felt nervous just by looking at the crowd. ' i-i don't think i can do this. maybe i should just leave' honestly, it's my first time doing this.  
>' of course you can do it. you just gotta believe in yourself' said po.<br>a boy band that was singing a song was finished and left.  
>'hey,good luck' said the lead singer who was a tiger .<br>'um, thanks' i said blushing  
>'well looks like the tore the roof apart!and that was the West Side boys ,' said the host 'ok up next is the newest and youngest kung fu master... Naomi!' the audience cheered. i went to the stage and everything seemed to have faded away. the hatemail, blackmail everything just disappeared. the song began and i began to sing:<br>Hard to take the day, you just can catch a break

_'When it brings me down, I get right back up  
>Cause I'm powerful, incredible, independent girl<br>Ready for the world world world  
>Come on<br>Tonight I'm unstoppable  
>Incredibly strong<br>Tonight I'm unstoppable  
>The world is calling me out out out<br>Don't wanna whisper wanna shout shout  
>Come on<br>You know I'm unstoppable  
>Get out, get out, get out of your head<br>Get out, get out and live instead  
>Get out, get out, get out alright, yeah<br>Come on  
>Tonight I'm unstoppable<br>Incredibly strong  
>Tonight I'm unstoppable<br>The world is calling me out out out  
>Don't wanna whisper wanna shout shout<br>Come on  
>You know I'm unstoppable'<br>_ as soon as i was finished the crowd cheered. i couldn't really believe i did it!  
><strong>* two hours later*<br>** ' ok and third place goes to... Johnathon and amy !' said the host. Johnathon and amy both grabbed the third place trophy and went beside the other people who already had their places. ' ok the two people left standing are naomi...' i stood next to her and smiled. ' and the west side boys.'  
>the four boys stepped up beside the host. the leader smiled at me and whispered ' good luck'<br>'thanks you too' i whispered back.  
>the host had a envelope in her hand ' in this envelope contains the winning person. will it be naomi? or the west side boys?' she said in a mysterious voice ' they not only will win but they will $200,000. drum roll please.' the person behind the drums nodded and played. ' the winner is... the west side boys... and naomi?' the host looked confused. the judges nodded. ' ok! then it's a tie!' the crowd seemed like they didn't matter and cheered on!<br>' you can keep the money.' i whispered to the leader. i had a plan and it just might work.  
><strong>* next week*<br>**i carried an empty bag with me and went to the alley. the same i slept in when i first got here. i simply placed there and hid. a dude wearing a black mask, black cape, black shirt and pants, ok he was wearing completely black picked up the bag and looked inside and cursed under his breath. i quickly jumped on him and tackled him to the ground.' who are you?' i demanded angrily. silence fell. ' whats your name?'  
>' uh...' was all he said.<br>' what will make me make you talk?, ' i said about to attack him.'if you send one more letter to me or my friends i swear i will kick you in the -' before i could finish, another dude grabbed me by the throat. i coughed for air and the guy said ' get out run!' the guy i was about to attack nodded and left. i kicked the guy choking me in the chest. he grunted in pain and quickly ran. i told the five and po what had happened and they told me that he'll probably won't bother messing with me again. of course i'll maybe a few haters but i got my friends that will stay with me from beginning to end.**  
>so what'd you think? the song was called unstoppable by china ann mclain. no, the episode didn't come out but i got verizon. i got the band ' west side boys' from the orignal band 'west side story' or was it a broadway show? oh well! if your wondering about the leader of the west side story and the dude that naomi attacked, you'll see more of them later on in the story with a suprise twist. plus plz plz review plz plz reivew! good or bad just review!<strong>


	4. how Naomi and Musaki met

**Naomi: hey everyone and since Ashley's not here i'll cover for her!  
>me:*opens door* hey! i just left to make a strawberry smoothie!<br>Naomi: can you leave then?  
>me: no! and so i'm doing it!<br>Naomi and me: ( both at the same time) now on with the story! hey stop copying everything i say. no! you stop copying everything i say! you stop talking and i'll start talking-  
>(continues arguing even though they've been cut off )<br>author's note: i do not own Musaki ( he's Animation Universe 2005's character). and yes, my name's Ashley. i'd also like to thank Animation Universe 2005 for letting me use Musaki and for creating the new title 'strong bonds can break' thanks animation and now on with the story! sorry if i didn't get to the point to quick. i wanted everyone to understand this story  
>this chapter is dedicated to: the people who died and survived in the 911. those heroes may have left the earth but haven't left our hearts.  
>now on to the story:<br>**after the whole talent show thingy i was offered a job as songwritter by the West Side Boys in which i accepted. i learned that the lead singer's name was Kendall while his other 3 friends names where Jason, James, and Spencer. even though i love being a song writter.  
><strong> *flashback*<strong>  
>it was another day at the Jade Palace. after training and everything, we'd mostly just relax. i was writting in my journal in my room until i heard a knock<br>'come in' i said  
>master shifu opened the door ' there's someone that wants to see you. he's outside' then he left. i felt confused but i went outside and saw he same guy i saw in the talent shoe.<br>'hi ,uh-' i said. i didn't learn his name  
>'kendall' he said<br>'Kendall, why are you here?' i asked.  
>'well i saw how good you were at singing and wanted to say you rocked the crowd<br>'wow,uh thanks,' i said blushing. ' well you tore the roof off the place'  
>' well i wanted to ask if would you like to be songwriter in our band?'<br>'sure. i'd love that' i said  
>'ok great. i need a song in 5 days. ok well see you later.' then he left.<br>*** End of flashback*** ok so you're wondering how this has to do with how Musaki and me met? well, here's how it began.  
>i was walking around the Valley of Peace not paying attention to any of my surroundings. i was too busy creating a song. and so far, the song i wrote... Sucked. i was too busy crossing, writing, scribling when i made a mistake and the papers weren't readable. Crap. I'd have to rewrite when i get the song. And the worst part was: the song was due tommorow! suddenly i bumped into someone and the papers went everywhere.<br>' sorry, let me help you,' he said. we picked up the papers and he helped me pick them up. ' so what's your name?'  
>' my name's Naomi. what's yours?' i answered<br>'Musaki and i'm sorry that i bumped into you'  
>'no it's my fault. If i hadn't been so focused on writting a song i would've noticed. but i need a break anyway. so wanna hang around for a while if you have time?' i said<br>' sure i have time' he said  
>we walked around in silence for a while until he asked ' so where do you live?'<br>' Jade Palace' i said  
>' your family lives there?' he asked confused.<br>i sighed. i really don't like telling anyone about my past. i only told the five and po. but **only** them no else, but now it's Musaki's turn. 'Well uh, I never knew my parents. i sort of ended up in a orphanage.'  
>' so they adopted you?' asked Musaki.<br>' yes-uh well not really. I sort of blackmailed the headmaster and i can't tell you how i did it. i promised' i said. I suddenly felt guilty I had but if I didn't then I'd still be stuck in the orphanage still don't understand why i can't tell anybody about the secret. I guess the fear of her taking me back.  
>'Why did you blackmail the headmaster?'<br>i suddenly felt a huge wave of sadness wave over me. I sighed. 'The kids at the orphanage... They called me a monster.'  
>Musaki felt silent for a moment ' the kids at the orphanage call me ugly. And I'm still at the orphanage'<br>' how did you end up there? You can answer if you wanna' I said. He really didn't have to answer  
>' when i was a baby, i had a twin brother named Zeke but we were separated because a huge rampage started, and to save him, my mom put him in a basket. Eventually it was over, but it was too late to get him back.' I knew he was obviously sad about it ' when I turned 3 Tai-lung came to my village and he-' he fell silent, like he couldn't find the word<br>'tai-lung came to your village and killed your parents' I finished. I already knew about tai-lung and his back-story.  
>'y-yeah,' he said. ' do you remember your parents?'<br>' uh I think I do, I'm not sure' I said finally. Suddenly I remembered something. The song! 'I finally got a song to write!'  
>'Really ? Let me hear it'<br>I began to sing the song:

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me  
><em>

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'  
><em>' wow that was awesome!' musaki said.  
>'if i hadn't met you the song wouldn't have existed!'<br>'thanks.'  
>' well i better go back home.' i said<p>

'see you soon?'

'yep, I'll see you later' i said. i gave him a hug then left.  
><strong>*dinner time*<br>**' so did you finally create a song?' asked viper at dinnertime  
>'yep. thanks to a new friend i finally got a song!'<br>'what's your friend's name?' asked tigress  
>'musaki'<br>'cool. you gonna meet him soon?' asked po.  
>'of course! now I gotta tell Kendall I got the song- and i just forgot it! wait never mind,' I said ' I'm gonna write the song down before I forget it again.' I soon left and wrote the song down.<br>**So what'd ya think? sorry if the plot is Naomi writing a song. i needed a idea for how Naomi and musaki should meet. the song is 'savin' me ' by nickelback. Plus please click the review button so I can make more stories. I'm outta here! Peace!**


	5. it's a once in a lifetime oppourtunity

**Naomi: hello everyone!**  
><strong>me: hey! and it's cold in where i live!<strong>  
><strong>Naomi: is it fall in there?<strong>  
><strong>me: not really. it's next Friday. and for some reason it feels like Christmas eve.<strong>  
><strong>Naomi: well we better get on with the story! i gotta meet Musaki after this.<strong>

* * *

><p>it was just another ordinary day at the jade palace. my life seemed to be getting better and better. it just seemed like yesterday i was staring at the stars wishing for my life to get now, my life got better! i got a job as a songwriter for a popular band, i got a new friend and many fans.<br>'Naomi?l asked master shifu one morning  
>'yeah? hmm... let me guess, another person wants to see me? '<br>'yep hes outside ' then he left.  
>it really wasn't a surprise. Kendall and his friends, musaki and some of my fans would drop by often to say hi. i walked outside of my room to see a snow leopard and looked around a couple years older then me. like 16 or 17.<br>' are you Naomi?' he asked  
>' last time i checked' i said jokingly.<br>'good can we talk somewhere private?' he asked.  
>i nodded then lead him to the kitchen. i suspected po to be there but he usually works with his dad ( who i haven't met) in mornings. i closed the door, guessing he'd want it closed.<br>'before we begin, i really didn't learn your name yet' i said as we sat down.  
>'oh, my name's nick' he said.<br>'cool, so what did you want to speak to me about? ' i asked  
>'well i saw you sing at that talent show a few weeks ago and i think you really got some talent'<br>'wow thanks' i answered.  
>'which is why' he continued ' I'm offering you a contract'<br>'a contract?'  
>'yes, you will get to go to world tours, concerts, stuff like that and I'll be your manager'<br>he looked through his book bag which i didn't notice until then and grabbed a contract and gave it to me.  
>' how long are the tours though?'<br>' one year' he said simply  
>' um thanks for the offer but no thanks.'<br>'why not? ' he asked.  
>' that would mean i wouldn't be able to see my frien-'<br>' look, forget about your friends. if they really are your friends they'd understand ok? how about this: i give you 5 days to think about it,' he headed toward the door but paused ' this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity Naomi, if i were you I'd choose the tours' then he left , leaving the contract in the table.  
>i just stared at the contract, letting the words sink in.<br>'Naomi?' i looked up and saw monkey near the door.  
>' hey, monkey' i said casually like nick never came.<br>he noticed the contract. 'what's that?' he asked.  
>dang. i quickly snatched the contract and hid it behind my back which i felt stupid for. 'it's just nothing' i said acting like it was nothing. i may be good at acting but anybody can see through my eyes.c<br>he stared at me 'seriously? if it's nothing then why are you hiding it?'  
>he was right at that. ' nothing you can prove!' i said and quickly tried to walk away. but he caught me before i could leave.<br>' just tell me what happened. i won't tell anyone'  
>i know he just wanted to help me, but this is a decision i should make myself. 'it's nothing important. it's just a problem i should solve myself.' i said using the i-really-couldn't-care-less-this-about-this-problem voice. i quickly started to leave before he could ask any more questions.<br>i rushed to my room and tossed myself on my bed. i really don"t know what to do. i sat up and read the first few words of my contract when i heard a knock on my door. i quickly shoved the contract under my pillow.  
>'come in' i said<br>it was monkey. 'hey Naomi'  
>' let me guess: you were wondering what i was hiding behind my back.'<br>he nodded. ' i promise i won't tell anyone'  
>'this guy named nick saw me singing a couple weeks ago so he offered me a contract. if i sign it, i get to go to world tours and stuff like that but they take a year and it's like a once-in-a lifetime opportunity .i wasn't gonna tell anyone until i knew what to do myself. can you tell me what i should choose?'<br>silence fell. ' i don't think it's up to me to make the decision. the tough things about life are the choices. sometimes if you make a choice, you hurt people you leave and when you make the other choice you hurt things always work out in the end.'  
>he was right. sometimes you have to make a decision whether you like it or not. 'your right.i think i know my decision now.'<br>'ok. but aren't you gonna tell the rest about it?' he asked  
>'why? i already know my decision and I'm very confident about it.'<br>'yeah but when master shifu finds out you've been hiding something, he'll be very demanding to know about it.'  
>i thought about it for a moment. 'yeah your right. i'll tell them later in dinner'<br>so i did. after i told them what had happened.  
>'so are you gonna do it?' asked mantis.<br>'nope.' i answered simply  
>' but that's a once in a lifetime opportunity and your throwing it away?" asked master shifu<br>'well when you put it that way,it sounds stupid but pretty much yeah.'  
>they know my answer is no. stupid, but still no.<br>*******************************five days later****************************************  
>'sorry nick, but my decision is no' i said as we sat in the seats in the kitchen.<br>'you sure it's no?'he asked  
>'I'm really sorry but no.i have friends and i'm perfectly fine with living in the Valley of Peace.'<br>silence fell among us ' valley of peace eh? well i think i got a plan that both of us can win.'  
>'huh?' i asked, confused.<br>'there's this program in the Valley of Peace,' he explained 'it's called the Music Arts' it's sorta new. you will go to the new stage at least once a week to practice singing and a little bit of math, spelling, and every month, you sing in front of different people. we are still getting kids signed up. and there's always room for you to you in?'  
>i thought about it for a moment then answered:' nick,... you got yourself a deal'<br>'great! I'll see you at that new stage, which they know named ' Musa stage ' named after the owner, next week.i'll mail you the time.' then he left.  
>i slouched in my chair relieved. i finally got a decision that made everybody win in the end. i know that my friends will say it's ok for me to join that program. i went to my room, grabbed the contract and i tossed in the trash can.<br>'naomi?' i heard someone say through the door.  
>'come in' i said.<br>monkey appeared. ' so what happened?'  
>i smiled 'you were right. things turned out better at the end,' i hugged him even though. i'm not much of a hugger ' thank you' i know he was surprised.<br>' i better go tell the rest it turned out better and i got accepted into some new program' i said.  
>'program?' he asked.<br>i told him about the new music program and the days I'd leave for it. the rest said i could do it when i told them later on in the day. i learned from monkey that when your growing up, you would have to make really tough choices. but with your friend and family's help, everything will turn out better in the end.  
><strong>**********************************at night*<strong>*******************************************  
>i grabbed a letter from Musaki. we usually write letters whenever we don't have time to visit each other. we each tell about our day. i read his letter then i got a piece of paper and pen and began to write about my day. even though, one letter wouldn't really fit all my adventures, i gave it a shot.<p>

**so what do you think? i have no idea why i choose musa as the name of the stage. i was thinking about winx club when i wrote this. musaki does not belong to me. he belongs to animation universe 2005. i will include him in later on of my chapters. in case you noticed, i made monkey have the most lines of a conversation with naomi. I'm making the rest a chance to have longer lines in this story to be fair. i have no idea who's next but it will depend on how I'm writing the next chapter. please click the little review button. I'd really appreaciate it. :)  
>p.s: sorry it took a long time to upload it. it seemed like every time i didn't save a couple words, then something would pop up and erase the unsaved the words.<br>**


	6. musaki's letter

**naomi: hello everyone!  
>me: hey people! naomi, you gonna say something?<br>naomi: oh sorry. i was watching **_**les miserables-in concert 25th **_**anniversary ****on your tv.  
>me: i love that play! i love all the songs! well we better get on to the story if you wanna see the rest of the play<br>naomi: I'm up to the part where marius meets Cosette.  
>me: we better get on with the story and naomi, f.y.i ephoninee' dies later in the story.<br>naomi: hey don't give it away!  
>author's note: musaki does not belong to me. he belongs to Animation Universe 2005.<br>**I've decided i should tell of musaki's letter i told earlier.  
><strong>(an italics in this story means the letter. in future references it may mean dream sequences and thoughts)**  
><em> naomi,<br>i read your last letter. i guess maybe i can tell you how i ended up in here. well for starters, i wasn't really abandoned by my parents. i lived with my parents for three years until, Tai lung took it all away. i have a fear of thunderstorms ( don't tell anyone ) and it rained and clapped the thunderstorm. it was thee same day my parents were killed. i was three at the time, so it was practically the scariest that could ever happen. it seemed like i didn't care about the parents died saving me. i don't know how long i was there, but a rhino guard named Shakur from the from Chor-Gom Prison found me and put me in a carriage. while i was there, i heard a conversation between him and his brother Brutus. mostly on how bad they felt about me and hope it would never happen to their kids. i was put in the Bau Gu orphanage and i faced bullying. lots of kids teased me saying i was ugly and stuff like that. ms. faye would often try to tell the kids to stop but it fails each time. i would often have dreams about the death of my parents and got to scared to even sleep. when i was 7, i finally made friends named Miko, Sudoku, Michael, TY, Brian, Shanghai, Seth, Mookie, Joey, and Sonic who i'm still friends with today. now that i got new friends, my life got better. i still do miss my parents more then you can , since i told my story i think it would be fair if you told me your back when you can  
>-musaki.<em>

i sighed to myself. i knew it was hard writing me his life. i grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down my story

_musaki,  
>i think it might be fair if i told you my story. unlike you, i don't think i ever lived with my parents. they probably abandoned me. for as long as i could remember i was bullied. they would often sing-song " naomi is a monster! naomi is a monster!' nobody ever gave me a years were very hard. i often got involved in a lot of fights with the older kids when i was younger. by the end of the day i'd be caught while the other kids laugh at me and call me names a 9-year-old girl shouldn't know. by thirteen i did something i would never do: blackmail. like i said when we first met, i can't tell you how i did it. i eventually made it out of the orphanage. i don't know how many miles i traveled, but i made it to the valley of peace. wolf guards were attacking the village. one of the leaders commanded to attack me and i actually fought back. somehow the furious five and po saw me and they accepted and took me in. it was actually the first time in my life that i actually felt loved. they love me and i love them back. without them, i guess I'd still be in the streets trying to make i living. well i guess that's it. plus tomorrow, i'm going to this music arts program. I'm really excited. i hope you can write back<br>-naomi_

it was true. without them, i'd be living in the streets. they are sorta like a family to me. we stick together like a family. i slipped the paper in a envelope, turned off my lights and smiled as i fell asleep_  
><em>

**well what'd you think? i wanted to focus on the music arts program but when animation wrote he couldn't wait to see what musaki wrote, i thought i should. i have no ideas for the next few chapters anyway. if any of you guys read musaki's story of his life: 'walkng through my scars and wounds' you will notice i skipped some parts. the part where musaki's friends are adopted is takin' out of here cause i feel like i wanna make this a happy chapter so here it is. i'm actually impressed that i finished this story at about the same week i posted the last chapter. and i forgot, if anybody is a fan of reading about tigress's past then look out for my stories. i'm planning to make a trailer of it first and yes, it will include naomi in the story. i guess the title will be called ' empty darkness' sorry if it's a weird title. it was night and when i went to the living room it was dark and empty ( not empty like not having furniture) and i created this title! weird but i'm taking it. anyway, please click the little review button. it will at least take a minute to give me your thoughts. so review!_  
><em>**


	7. music arts program

**Naomi: hello people  
>me: hey and now were up to chapter 7.<br>Naomi: yeah!  
>me: by the way, will there ever be romance in this story?<br>Naomi: don't ask me! you created me so you practically control on my life i guess.  
>me: ok, then i control you to get me ice cream<br>Naomi: yeah... no. anyway let's get to the story!  
><strong> we were all eating breakfast when nick came to pick me up.  
>' so you ready?' he asked me.<br>i nodded. i grabbed my messenger bag, which a fan sent me. i faced my friends. ' i gotta go. I'll see you in a couple of hours'  
>they waved to me then i left. as we walked down the stairs and to the musa stage, we started a conversation.<br>' so am i your first client? ' i asked  
>' yeah. I'm practically the youngest manager in this village' he answered<br>' how old are you then?'  
>' 26'<br>' did you become a manager because it was your dream?'  
>' yeah. I've always wanted to book concerts for celebrities and stuff when i was I'm living in a small house with my wife and we both pay the rent evenly.'<br>' and what's your wife's name?'  
>' Jamie. I've been best friends with her since we were five and we thought we were gonna be best friends but something just clicked between me and her '<br>i knew he was hiding something. i could tell it. ' your hiding something aren't ya?'  
>'well you got me. ok so i didn't invite my family to my wedding. i had to. they hated her and they didn't want to take part in any of me. i just wish i never had a family.'<br>' i don't have a family.' i answered quietly.  
>silence filled the air. we only made it half way through the stairs! it felt like hours when we walked down the stairs.<br>' you don't?' he asked confused.  
>i nodded.<br>' but i thought you and tigress were sisters or you got adopted.'  
>'we are not sisters. although she is one to me and it's sorta a like story on how I've been there '<br>'weird. you two look alike in my opinion.'  
>we kept on walking silently and made it to the musa stage. there were a bunch of kids laughing and sitting on seats. i felt a little nervous. i suddenly had a feeling i never had before in a long time: left out. it seemed like everyone was in their clique' and i wasn't. i memory suddenly flashed my mind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>i was six at the time. i walked into the courtyard and kids were in a bunch of groups. i walked toward a group that was about my age.<br>'hi!,' i said cheerfully 'can we be friends?'  
>silence fell until one of the girls began laughing. the other three girls joined along too. i couldn't find the joke. i decided to laugh along not knowing they were laughing at me.<br>'what's so funny?' i asked.  
>the tallest girl in the group stopped laughing ' why would we be friends with you? your only a monster and you don't belong in this group. now run along and go to your friends. oh wait you don't have friends.'<br>i felt a little confused. what did i do? ' why are you so mean to me?'  
>the second tallest girl said ' cause we wish you were never brought here. those small kids may be scared of you, but we're not! in fact i think we will be adopted to the most awesome parents while you will never be adopted! we hate you, the orphanage hates you, the headmaster hates you, the parents hate you and all of china hates you!,' she paused then said in her loudest voice ' Just go <em>_a__way, loser!'  
>silence filled the air. soon the whole courtyard was laughing. i just sat down and covered my face with knees. i was crying, but nobody heard me.<br>they were too busy singing 'Naomi is a monster! Naomi is a monster!' or 'go away, loser, nobody likes you!'  
>i screamed to the top of lungs but still nobody heard. kids gathered in a circle so i couldn't escape. i was lost. if i screamed nobody would hear seemed like i was just screaming with no sound. i cried and sobbed until there were no more tears left. the kids had grown bored, so the circle one by one faded away. i just still sat in my spot in the know empty courtyard. i heard thunder then it began raining hard. i was scared of thunderstorms at the age but i still sat there hoping i'd get struck by lightening and die.<em>

* * *

><p>'naomi? naomi?' i heard nick asked me.<em><br>'_huh? oh-what yeah?' i stammered  
>' you ok? you look a bit sad' he said his voice filled with concern<em><br>' _it's just nothing. i just got a memory from my past.'  
>' is it something you wanna tell me?'<br>'no. I'll be ok'  
>' ok, well you better join along with the rest of the kids' he changed the subject.<br>i nodded then i joined in with the rest of the kids.  
>'naomi?' i heard someone call my name.<br>i turned around and saw Kendall_.  
><em>he walked toward me. ' so you hear for the music arts program?'  
>'yeah,' i answered<em> ' <em>what about you and your friends?'  
>' yep'<br>just then Jason, James and Spencer walked in and joined us.  
>'hey naomi!' said Jason<br>'hi' i answered.  
>'what's up?' asked James.<br>'I'm good.' i answered  
>' so are you guys having a moment or something? we could leave' said Spencer<br>' it's ok we were just chatting.' i said  
>' alright people! please take your seats and we will begin' said a person on the stage<br>the five us took our seats. i sat next to Kendall.  
>' hello people and welcome to the first ever music arts program!' said a woman on stage<br>we all cheered.  
>' alright so in this program you will learn music, singing and acting. everyone will be separated into different groups in different days. you will come here once a week. and we will show off your talent in occasions. such as the winter festival. and once a month you will perform here just to see how your doing. only the kids will see you.' he said<br>a woman called out each of our names and handed us a booklet. i checked out my booklet. it had the schedule on when i would leave for it.  
>' so when you commin' here?' asked Kendall<br>' Tuesday,' i said ' what about you?'  
>' me too.' he said. i found out Jason, James and Spencer also had tuesday classes. the day was getting really good.<br>*****************************next tuesday******************************************  
>i met Kendall, James, Jason and Spencer at the musa stage. we just chatted about our music and stuff. soon class began, and we took our seats. the teacher was named Logan.<br>'ok students,' he said. ' my name is logan and you may call me Logan. so, I'm here to teach you music and acting. ok we will begin with acting. we need five people. who would like to go first?'  
>a lot of hands shot up. i just slouched on my red velvet seat.<br>' ok. it's eenie, meenie ,you, you,you,you,and you' he pointed at me and my friends  
>i walked into the stage.<br>' so what's your names?' he asked.  
>' naomi ' i answered.<br>'Kendall'  
>'James'<br>'Jason'  
>'Spencer'<br>'ok guys i want you to read the scripts.' he handed us scripts and gave James a empty glass bottle, Spencer a stethoscope, and Jason plastic knifes. he handed me a fake plate with fake food. ' your part's highlighted. so begin!'  
>i noticed there was a table with a chair and a fake door. i quickly read it and began.<br>**(a/n i will now put this short play in script form to make it look like on what Naomi's script is like)**  
><strong>wife: ( naomi) hey dear i made you dinner!<br>husband: ( Kendall) again with this food? make me something else by tomorrow  
>next day...<br>wife: (naomi) i hope he'll like this.  
>(knock on door)<br>wife: (naomi) ( opens door)  
>champagne person: (James) (presents bottle) why hello! and i'm here to present you the best champagne in the world<br>wife: (naomi) oh no. you can't be here! my husband's gonna be here any minute.  
>(knock on door)<br>wife: (naomi) oh no! come on. (puts guy in closet) be quiet.  
>wife:(naomi) (opens door)<br>knife person: ( Jason) hello and I'm here to offer you the best knifes in the village. there so sharp you cut a person!  
>wife: (naomi) not again! just go in the closet before my husband will use the knife on both of us.<br>(knock on door)  
>wife: (naomi) (opens door)<br>doctor: (Spencer) hey there! and I'm the best doctor in the country to offer you a special discount  
>wife: (naomi) ah! what's next a clown? well go to the closet before my husband will need a doctor<br>( knock on door)  
>wife: (naomi) i need a drink for the meal! ( goes to closet takes champagne bottle and closes closet. sets on table and opens door)<br>husband: (Kendall) hello dear i see you made me dinner. wait where you get that champagne bottle?  
>wife: ( naomi) uh... investment?<br>husband: (Kendall) your cheating on me? well i ought a... grab me a knife so i can stab that person  
>wife: no!<br>knife person: (Jason) ( opens door) knifes! best knifes in the world!  
>husband: (faints)<br>champagne person: ( James) ( opens door) we need a doctor!  
>doctor: ( Spencer) ( opens door) I'm a doctor!<br>wife: you guys don't happen to know a insurance guy or a lawyer do ya?  
>the end!<br>**  
>everybody laughed at the funny parts and cheered at the end. Logan smiled at us and said we did a good job. after a few more hours we left and i knew i just made the greatest decision in my life<p>

**ok sorry if the play wasn't funny. there was a church member's quincerena (translation: when a girl turns fifteen) and they had play it was funnier and it happened a few years ago and it was in Spanish. i had to tweak it a little bit cause it's a little hard to remember. besides, everyone's humor is different. sorry if i never got to the point. i felt like i should add a little more information on nick and to show how long those stairs are! plus i wanted to get this music arts program chapter over with so i can focus on other stuff. so please click the little review button.**


	8. the new student

**me: so this is the chapter where musaki's in this whole music rts program?  
>naomi: yeah<br>me: well let's get on with this story.**

**author's note: sorry if i move on to another story for each chapter. i won't leave it in cliffhangers often 'cause then it would lead to another. so let's move to the next story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>' alright students,' logan said. 'before we begin, i wanna introduce you to a new student.'<br>' cool. what's his name?' asked kendall  
>' his name is musaki.' he answered<br>i sat up. ' um, is it musaki from the orphanage?'  
>'yep. why? you know him?' he asked<br>' yeah i know him. he's my friend'  
>before he could answer more, musaki appeared.<br>' alright kids, this musaki,' he said "and since your good friends with naomi, you can sit next to her and she'll show you around the stage.'  
>he took a seat next to me. while logan was teaching something, i asked musaki 'how did you get here?'<br>' well they signed every kid in the orphanage, and only one would win. and i guess i got lucky.'  
>'cool. well your gonna like it here. and these are my friends. there kendall, jason, james and spencer'<br>' hey' the four boys said at the same time.  
>' and there also in a band called 'west side boys' ' i said<br>'cool,' musaki answered ' do you think i can see what you guys do?'  
>' alright students,' logan said. ' since we got like fifteen minutes left, let's let you act or sing. who'd like to go first?'<br>kendall raised his hand ' i wanna show musaki what we do'  
>'ok,' he said ' you and your band may come up and sing your latest song.'<br>jason,james, spencer and kendall walked up to the stage.  
>' ok so this song we're working on, and naomi made the lyrics.'<br>the four boys, stood in there positions and the song began

_Huh_  
><em> Yeah, ha, ha, ha, ha<em>  
><em> Ha, ha, ha, ha<em>

_I may run and hide_  
><em> When you're screamin' my name, alright<em>  
><em> But let me tell you now<em>  
><em> There are prices to fame, alright<em>  
><em> All of our time spent in flashes of light<em>

_(chorus)  
>All you people can't you see, can't you see<em>  
><em> How your love's affecting our reality<em>  
><em> Every time we're down<em>  
><em> You can make it right<em>  
><em> And that makes you larger than life<em>

_ Looking at the crowd_  
><em> And I see your body sway, c'mon<em>  
><em> Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon<em>  
><em> Cuz all of your time spent keeps us alive<em>

_(chorus)  
>All you people can't you see, can't you see<em>  
><em> How your love's affecting our reality<em>  
><em> Every time we're down<em>  
><em> You can make it right<em>  
><em> And that makes you larger than life<em>

_All of your time spent keeps us alive_

_ _(chorus)  
>All you people can't you see, can't you see<em>  
><em> How your love's affecting our reality<em>  
><em> Every time we're down<em>  
><em> You can make it right<em>  
><em> And that makes you larger than life<em>_

_ Yeah, every time we're down_  
><em> Yeah, you can make it right<em>  
><em> Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life<em>

_ _(chorus)  
>All you people can't you see, can't you see<em>  
><em> How your love's affecting our reality<em>  
><em> Every time we're down<em>  
><em> You can make it right<em>  
><em> And that makes you larger than life<br>__

after the west side boys finished, everyone cheered and applauded__. __  
>'that song's awesome<em><em>.' <em>_said musaki after the four boys took our seats.  
>' yeah well, the song wouldn't happen without naomi's help' answered spencer<br>' well it is true' i said.  
>after class was finished we all walked together for a few minutes until we each landed in our homes, after musaki left, i had to walk back those stairs.<br>_at least you finally got a chance to forgot about the orphanage for a few hours, musaki _i thought to myself. i look at my wrists. they were covered with cuts_. i didn't when i was at the orphanage. _i sighed to myself. i had a cutting disorder. there i said it. i hid it from everyone, even the five,po, master shifu, the west side story and musaki. i was able to hide it from everyone for about a long time. i wondered how many more days would be left, until the truth comes out.

**first: name of song is larger then life by backstreet boys. the laughter may be creepy if you listen to it,but it's a awesome song. second: cliffhanger! i know i won't do it often, but i decided to cause i got nothing for a ending. and i'm also working on my new fanfic_ 'kidnapped' _and it will include musaki. it won't include the whole cutting disorder thing. it's for this story's next chapter. i guess i wanna just leave you a sneak peak so maybe it will convince you to read it and please review after the preview. i'm gonna leave this chapter with a sneak peak and you won't believe who kidnapped her and the west side story and musaki!  
><strong>

'good night.' we all said as we went to our rooms. i often had trouble sleeping but it's only a few minutes. but i felt like something's gonna happen**_. _**something bad, but i ignored it. i kept on tossing and turning.  
>'naomi? you awake? i saw tigress near my door way.<br>i sat up 'yeah, i'm awake.' i answered  
>' are you ok?'<br>'no. i feel like something's gonna happen and i don't know why but i just do.'  
>she sat on the edge of my bed. ' i guess you probably just feel it. besides, even if something does happen they can't get past us.' <em><br>_i smiled 'your right, it's probably just nothing._' _she soon left after that. as i laid my head in my pillow, i thought maybe she was right. before i could close my eyes, some shadowy figure was in my room. i was about to scream, until he covered my mouth. i kicked and struggled and tried to scream. he told me to be quiet, but i refused. soon my friends woke up and came to my room. they were shocked, but quickly tried to defeat him. he let go of me, but i was still frozen with fear, and fought every one of them, and won. they were all unconcious. i suddenly felt a chill. i knew who it was. i screamed in horror hoping i'd wake anyone up. but before i knew it, my world turned to black..._  
><em>


	9. bad day

**me:wow, so you had a cutting disorder?  
>naomi: yea, it's kinda complicated.<br>me: let's continue with the story  
><strong>i had a horrible day: apparently, Logan was sick and we had a substitute and he was very mean to me. he made me say a bunch of stuff in front of the class and would scold at me if i said something wrong or for no , there was a reading quiz and the teacher made sure i had the toughest questions and i even shouted curse words at me! he was more kind to the whole class then me. it felt like i was in the orphanage all over were also bullies and it seemed like they just pushed me down friends tried cheering me up, but it didn't work. i just went back home without another word. i didn't say anything about my day. i just let the day drag on, until finally it was night. i went to my room and went to my drawer. i pulled out a small dagger. it was like pocket sized only smaller.i had habits of cutting my wrists.  
><strong> *flashback*<br>**_it was another rough day at the orphanage. i was five at the it turned night, i sneaked my way into the kitchen. i stole a small knife and brought it back to my room. i sat in my bed and began to make small cuts on my wrists. it was hurting and i was bleeding but i ignored it. i kept cutting day after day to keep those secrets and sadness secretly.  
><em>i sighed. i looked at my already cut wrists. i grabbed the dagger and began to cut my wrists. blood was both on my fur and knife but i didn't care. i was about to cut more, until i heard a voice.  
>'naomi? what the heck are you doing?'<br>**another cliffhanger! i just wanted to get this chapter finished on the same day I'm typing it because i have a half-a-day. thank you, person who created it!sorry this is too short of a chapter though. who can guess what person caught naomi with her secret? just review below. and i'll update chap. 2 on kidnapped sometime later this week. (i didn't start it yet)**


	10. caught

**me: so was this your first getting caught cutting yourself?  
>naomi: yeah for the first time ever in like 7 seven years!<br>me: you really do hide things good don't ya?  
>naomi: yeah. well let's get on with story<strong>

* * *

><p>i froze. i couldn't believe it. i was caught.i hid the dagger and my arms behind my back as quickly as possible. 'uh-um-i-i-how long have you have been standing here,crane?' i stuttered<br>he went inside my room. 'long enough to see you cut yourself,' he sat down next to me 'when did you start this?  
>i found hiding my arms pointless so i wrapped them around my knees. ' i was 5 when it started. i stole a small knife from the kitchen. i went to my room and cut my wrists. i thought it would just relieve me of my pain and loneliness. i kept on doing it day after day. and i never got caught until now'<br>he fell silent for a while. ' why do you keep doing that? was it that hate mail that someone sent you a few months ago?'  
>i felt tears fall into my face 'no, it wasn't that. i often feel like no one would understand me. what i've been through. a substitute teacher treated me like crap today for crying out loud. it seems like no one could ever understand me. which is why i keep everything a secret. '<br>he put a comforting wing around my shoulder ' naomi, it's ok to feel alone. it's ok to feel like no one understands you. that's part of life. if you tell your friends about your problems, it will heal that broken heart. you can't keep everything hidden. you can fix it.'  
>'i know. but i feel like it's just too late to change my past.i possibly have a cutting disorder. i feel like it's too you ever get that feeling?'<br>'yeah, i feel like that sometimes. but truth is, you can fix it. you may not fix your past but you can fix the future.'  
>'maybe your right. thanks,crane. if it weren't for you, i'd probably still be cutting myself.'<br>'if you need any help,you can tell us' said crane  
>'i will and can you please not tell the rest? i'll tell them when there's a topic related to it'<br>'ok, but you better tell them soon. and if shifu finds i'm hiding the secret with you,he's gonna kill me'  
>'don't worry. i'll tell him and everyone else.'<br>he nodded then left. i had to clean out the dry blood of my skin and i hid the dagger in my drawer. i know the rest would find out, and with a cutting disorder it will be harder but once i tell my friends, things will get better

* * *

><p><strong>this really isnt the end of this chapter. of course her friends will find out so i'll post chapter 11 soon. wow, i made it chapter 10! that's actually a good thing and bad thing. good thing: i made it this far. bad thing: like any story it will soon be finished. :(. i have alot of fun writing this story. man,i'm writing like it's the last chapter! i'll write the short speech in the ending of this story, so please review and happy early thanksgiving.<strong>


	11. telling them the truth

**me: so now you gotta tell the rest of your friends the truth?  
>naomi: yeah, it's not easy but i did it.<br>me: well let's continue on with the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>i never exactly planned on telling the rest of the five and po my cutting disorder a couple days later. but somehow master shifu was growing suspicious on both crane and me.<br>'when are you gonna tell everybody? there gonna find out soon' crane said to me.  
>i sighed 'i know. but i just don't know when or how.'<br>at that same day, master shifu came up to my room.  
>'naomi, what have you've been hiding?' i felt a little scared but answered<br>'what'd you mean?' 'crane told me you had been hiding something but he refuses to tell me.'  
>i knew crane was trying to keep it a secret, and i was actually glad that he didn't tell anyone about the other half. 'he's telling the truth. and i have been hiding it- seven years to be exact.' 'what are you trying to say?' 'i've sort of been cutting myself since i was like five.'<br>'what? how were you even able to hide it from everyone for seven years?' he said angrily.  
>'well, no one cared about me so they never really bothered about me' i answered<br>'why would they not care about you?' he answered after a while.  
>' let me answer to this question: what was the main reason you adopted tigress?'<br>he understood 'you know you could've told us'  
>'i know and i'll have to tell the rest later.'<br>he nodded 'you kinda will'  
>i know they'll probably ask me a dozen questions, but they will help me through it.<br>***later on***  
>of course i told them about my cutting disorder. they all started asking questions at the same time.<br>' stop, and i'll explain ok?,' i said finally ' i was five and sneaked into the kitchen back at the orphanage at night. i grabed a small knife, went to my room, and you know what i did. and it's been going on for like 7 years'  
>'7 years?' everyone but crane and master shifu shouted.<br>'yeah, 7 years. i know it's a shocker.'  
>' man, how were you able to hide it from us?" asked mantis.<br>' i don't really know. i guess none of you really actually noticed anything, i guess'  
>after a couple more questions and answers, they finally got that i had a cutting disorder. they were shocked that i would do it but they will help conquer it every step of the way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>this isn't the last chapter. just to be clear. there will be more drama later in the chapters. man, i forgot about the guy who blackmailed naomi. (in around chapter 2 or 3) well he's gonna appear as someone you may not expect. he'll appear in a early chinese new year chapter in here. before i forget one quick announcement: i will not make a halloween fanfic. i'm christian. i may or may not make a costume party fanfic way after october (like may or june?) i haven't exactly thought it through. so it may or may not appear in a seprate story. ok well review and i accept anonymous reviews f.y.i . it's friday, friday gotta get down on friday! sorry i was listening to rebecca black. happy friday!<strong>


	12. he's back

me:so was this the worst moment of your life?  
>naomi: not exactly, there has been more horrible moments, but i guess this is in my top 10 list of wrost moments of my life<br>me:wow,that much?  
>naomi: yeah, let's continue with the story.<p>

* * *

><p>i noticed that the five,po and master shifu have been talking about something and being crazy busy like 3 days before the winter festival.<br>'alright, what's going on? why are you guys all suddenly busy and stuff?' i asked at dinner.  
>'The winter festival is coming in 3 days' said mantis<br>'i know that, but why super busy?'  
>'normally we wouldn't be this busy, but this year the emperor,empress and their son are going to be having dinner with all of us at the dining halls.' responded viper.<br>'so that's why.i guess i can help you guys to do the preparations and stuff .i'll even ask my friends if they can help to' i said. 'thanks, need all the help we can get.' said po.  
>musaki,kendall,james,jason and spencer agreed to help me and with the extra help,we made the preparations in 2 days.<p>

* * *

><p> if you don't wanna be my girlfriend, fine i'll make sure you see all your friends get killed and then i'll kill you'<br>i looked at my friends. they were all happily chatting to lea and the emperor, jay.i could never let them get seeing them be killed,would make me wanna kill myself.  
>with a soft whisper i responded 'fine,just please don't hurt them' i know that if i just threaten him about him being the thief and telling it to his parents, he'll still kill them and possible me for revenge.<br>'can i please leave? i don't feel very good' i lied.i just wanted to get away from that no good criminal  
>'you sure your not well?' asked crane.<br>'yeah,im just gonna go to bed' i responded  
>'ok girlfriend,see you later.' said Ashton.<br>i swore i heard several gasps but before they could ask me anything, i left so they can leave the questions to Ashton.i went to my room and cried could i let this happen? i'm now forced to date that excuse for a emperor's son. it was dating or dieing.i would've chosen death, but then my friends would die as well. i went to bed and fell asleep knowing,my life would only get worse

* * *

><p><strong>i guess no body guessed it was the emperor's son! man,he really is if the one-day short delay. my dad's career involves my mom using the computer and my sis and went to the computer for like 20 minutes. i would've done it that day, but i was doing something else. i know that i put the holiday a little to early, but i had nothing to think of. so review and happy Columbus day<strong>~


	13. WBFE! Worst BoyFriend Ever!

**me: so you had to date prince charming?  
>naomi: i wouldn't say prince charming. and he forced me!<br>me: man,he's cold  
>naomi: he sure damm is! let's go to the story<strong>

* * *

><p>i almost immediately woke up through the sound of the gong. i was dreading the day and wishing it would be over in two seconds.<br>'so you feeling better?' asked tigress.  
>i quickly remembered that i faked being sick. 'yeah, i just got a bit of a headache yesterday.' i lied, hoping she'd take it.<br>' so i hear you and ashton are dating now. is it true?' asked mantis when we sat down for breakfast.  
>'yeah, it's true. we are dating' i said. every word made me wanna puke.<br>'cool,so how did you guys fall in love?' asked mantis.  
>i froze. the plan wasn't going as i planned. 'well-uh, we just chatted and knew we were made for each other' 'hey nikki' i turned around and to my horror was ashton. why couldn't i have buried him alive when i had the chance?<br>'uh,it's naomi' i answered. he even got my name wrong  
>'whatever. anyway,i was thinking that we should grab lunch at a restaurant. sounds like a plan?'<br>'sure.' i said through gritted teeth. 'perfect. ok see ya later, natalie' he still got my name wrong. 'wow...uh, isn't he quite a charmer?' said po questionably. 'he knows my name. he's just playing around' i said. even if i'd have to marry ashton, which i hope not, to keep my friends safe i'd do it.

* * *

><p>at lunch, we went to a fancy ordered some food and while we waited for our food i saw kendall.<br>'kendall?' i asked he turned around 'hey, what are you doing here?'  
>'um, just eating lunch with my new boyfriend' i said dreadfully. 'yeah that's me. name's ashton. what's yours?' said ashton. i could tell he was feeling a little jealous of our friendship.<br>'kendall' he answered.  
>'kendall, there you are! i've been looking for you. let's go to our table' i saw a female jaguar with black pants and a blue had a handbag that looked like it was made of gold. i could tell that her parents must be rich.<br>'who's she?' i asked.  
>'naomi, this is henrietta. henrietta, this is naomi. and f.y.i henrietta just moved from japan.' we both waved.<br>'is she your girlfriend?' i asked. 'yeah, we met like two days we better go. bye, naomi , bye, ashton'  
>as i watched him leave, i noticed a feeling about kendall I've never noticed before: love. but i can't love him. he's got a girlfriend. and i've got a excuse for a boyfriend.<br>'naomi,' i heard ashton call my name ' are you in love with that peasant?'  
>i felt shocked that he called him that and a little and surprised he got my name right since we saw each other this morning . 'first: don't call him that, he's my friend. and second he's just my friend'<br>' i swear if you like one guy, i'll go to your room, drag you into a chair and grab the guy you like and i'll k-,' he paused when people began to stare at him ' and i'll keep you two in a room where you guys can meet and fall in love!' he finished like he was going to say. after lunch we left. i saw that he was leaning closer to me as we walked. soon i noticed he was about to kiss me!  
>'what the heck are you doing?' i asked ducking.<br>'kissing you,duh!'  
>'well not in this fairy tale!' i said.<br>'fine. we'll start our relationship slow,' he stopped then said ' if you tell anyone i blackmailed you, then i'll kill your friends then you.'  
>' fine. but i didn't wanna date you, you excuse for a prince!'<br>he pushed me to the ground then slapped me ' keep calling me that, and you will get hurt. each more painful then the last.' then he left  
>i stood up and walked home acting as if nothing happened. i kept thinking about the girl i saw with kendall. i can't be jeolous, can i? oh crap, i've fallen in love with kendall! if ashton finds out, i don't know what he'll do! one thing i know for sure is : ashton is defiantly the W.B.F.E! (Worst BoyFriend Ever)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>man, what a love triangle! or is it square? plus with a boyfriend abuser! (i'm not lying but it's true: there is dating abuse!) i got the name henrietta from a anime named 'gunslinger girl' i've never watched it (thank goodness) but i did wikipedia it. it's mainly about a new orphaned girl who's in this agency where they train children to become assaisains. and then there's something about cyborgs which confused me. if you wanna watch it, then wikipedia it first. (has language and i think blood and violence) i may use some anime names for some characters. like i may use nagisa (clannad &amp; clannad:after story. p.s: if your gonna watch clannad or gunslinger girl on youtube,put english or english dub after it). i'm not a mega anime fan. or a anime fan. my friend's like soooo into animes so that's why i know. mostly on my own. well enough of anime. just review! (p.s: i may use some scenes of some animes in future chapters or stories.)<strong>


	14. he's not a twotimer! or is he

**me: he abused you, got your name wrong and is a spoiled brat?  
>naomi: yeah.<br>me: wow, he is the worst.  
>naomi: tell me about it.<br>me: well let's get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>we dated for about a month now. soon word spread that we were dating and everyone kept cheering. i soon felt bad that they have tricked by that jerk. of course, i have to do it for my friends' sake.<br>'naomi?' asked tigress one afternoon.  
>'yeah?' i answered.<br>'um, you might want to take a look at this.'  
>she handed me a newspaper and in huge font were the words 'the two-timer' and in the bottom showed a photo of ashton kissing another girl!<br>'it must be a rumor, you can never trust newspapers you know' i said calmly.  
>'yeah, but this newspaper is true. not some gossip magazine'<br>i flipped to the pages then said 'then you and po must be dating'  
>she glared at me 'wait what? we are not dating!' she snatched the newspaper, which in one article said that tigress and po were dating.<br>she sighed. ' i take back what i said'  
>'well, i'm gonna go for a walk. i'll be back in five minutes' i left and thought that ashton would never cheat. of course he's whiny, a brat,spoiled,pathetic,stupid, and a abuser but i don"t think he would do that. i walked along the streets and people kept asking me questions on the whole dating thing. i gently asked them to leave me alone, and they later on did. i was about to leave when i saw ashton with another girl. i hid behind a restaurant so they can't see me.<br>'katherine,i love you' ashton said to the mystery girl. the girl was a tiger like me and wore black pants with a black jacket and a white shirt. he gently kissed her! i was about to leave when caught me  
>'naomi, what are you doing here?'<br>i sighed ' just seeing my boyfriend kiss another girl.'  
>'are you mad?'<br>'mad,no. furious,yes. i hate him and i never liked him'  
>'why did you date him then?'<br>'he threatened me. but now,i think i got a plan' i waved bye to him then left. i went back home just in time for dinner  
>'hey uh,just asking there's this girl named katherine and i wanna know where she lives'<br>viper said 'well katherine lives in England and she's the princess there. she's coming to visit for a few days in this village. why do you ask?'  
>i sighed. i'd have to tell them the truth. i was walking on fire, but i have to do it before he gets away with it. 'ashton is not who you think he is'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>so she's gonna finally tell! and like any great story, they ending will be coming soon. :(i don't know what chapter but i hope chapter 20. well, please review and have a happy friday!<br>p.s: sorry if you check your emails and this chapter is on 'kidnapped' by accident i did that. sorry i should've noticed. well at least nobody read it on that story :)  
><strong>


	15. telling the truth isn't always easy

**me: so you did tell katherine?  
>naomi: i had to!<br>me: sometimes revenge is wrong, other times it teaches a lesson!  
>naomi: true, let's continue with the story<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>the five and po stared at me  
>'what do you mean, ashton's not who we think he is?' asked viper<br>i sighed 'he cheated on me.'  
>'naomi, i thought you said it was a rumor' said tigress<br>'well it's true. i saw him kissing with katherine'  
>' sorry he wasn't who you thought he was' said po showing empathy<br>' he is who i thought he was. he- he abused me' i said quietly  
>'WHAT?' they all said<br>' he slapped me,kicked me, doesn't know my name, and is a spoiled brat.' i answered  
>' but why did you date him for a month?' asked crane<br>' remember when i got black mail that said i had to pay up $200,000 or else?'  
>they nodded.<br>' it was him. and he threatened that if i tell you guys, he'd kill you all then me'  
>' i swear if i see him one more time, i will-' tigress was cut off by me<br>'don't worry.' i cut off with a grin ' i think I'm gonna tell katherine about ashton's little 'secret' '  
>they nodded. i had to tell katherine. she could be a very sweet girl with a boyfriend who's cheating on her. i asked the messanger, to tell katherine if she could come over. a few minutes later i got a response that said she will come over tommorow, at noon. i went to bed, and thought on how katherine would react. i just hopped she wasn't forced to be his girlfriend as well.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if it's too short. i really wanna finish this story to at least chapter 20. so keep reviewing. and i believe there's gonna be a couple more chapters.<br>and for animation universe 2005: yes, musaki will help naomi and katherine in a plan for revenge.**


	16. naomi's nightmare is reality

**me: so this chapter was your dream?  
>naomi: yeah, and it was more like a nightmare!<br>me: a nightmare come true right?  
>naomi: yeah! let's get on with the story<strong>

* * *

><p>i soon fell asleep and had a nightmare on when ashton and me first met:<br>*** beginning of dream*  
><strong>_the royal family came to the jade palace they were snow lepoards dressed in fancy clothes with long sleeves. we bowed respectfully and lead them inside the dining hall.  
>'so who is she?' asked the empress, lea about me.<br>'she's 's the newest and youngest kung fu came here about 8 months ago.' responded po.  
>the emperor's son sat next to me when we reached the dining halls. 'did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' he asked me.<br>the five and po tried not to laugh but i heard them stifle laughter 'huh?' i asked.  
>he looked alittle frustrated.'is your dad a thief? he must've stole stars and put them in your eyes.' he said confidently.<br>'um, i don't have a mom or dad'  
>'i'll bet your even prettier without your makeup' he tried again. 'i'm not wearing any makeup.' i responded.<br>i could tell that monkey was snickering and i glared at him. after a couple more cheesy pick up lines, he finally introduced himself 'i'm ashton.'  
>something about his voice made it seem so familiar.'you know,your voice sounds similar' i said when we were at the dining we were served our food, everyone chatted. i dropped my fork on my plate. i suddenly knew who he was the person who blackmailed me. the room felt suddenly so much colder besides, it being winter.<br>'so __**girlfriend**__, tell me about yourself.' Ashton said.  
>'i am not your i will never be , you have no heart and blackmailed me.' i whispered.<br>'i may have no heart, but i can tell you what to do. after all, my mom and dad are emperors of china. if you don't wanna be my girlfriend, fine i'll make sure you see all your friends get killed and then i'll kill you'  
>i looked at my friends. they were all happily chatting to lea and the emperor, jay.i could never let them get seeing them be killed,would make me wanna kill myself.<br>with a soft whisper i responded 'fine,just please don't hurt them' i know that if i just threaten him about him being the thief and telling it to his parents, he'll still kill the people i love and even me for revenge.  
>'can i please leave? i don't feel very good' i lied.i just wanted to get away from that no good criminal<br>'you sure your not well?' asked crane.  
>'yeah,im just gonna go to bed' i responded<br>'ok girlfriend,see you later.' said ashton.  
>i swore i heard several gasps but before they could ask me anything, i left so they can leave the questions to ashton.i went to my room and cried. how could i let this happen? i'm now forced to date that excuse for a emperor's son. in fairytales, you would find prince charming and live happily ever but this isn't a happy ending.i sighed, wondering when will i ever stop thinking my life is a fairytale when it really isn't.i cried softly until i fell asleep.<br>_*** end of dream*  
><strong>i woke up at around sinrise. the gong didn't even ring yet. i sighed knowing, the nightmare was reality. but today is the day where katherine is gonna learn some terrible news. i sighed and went back to sleep, but the gong rang before i could go back to sleep. sometimes, telling the truth is hard, but if you don't do it soon, it may be too late.

* * *

><p><strong>ok first: i apologize for chapter 12. i didn't know the part where ashton met naomi wasn't there. i realized that it wasn't there. i had the documents deleted on document manager, but thank goodness it's on emails! terribly sorry for the confusion. the next chapter will be on when naomi and musaki tell katherine the news. <strong>


	17. the truth hurts

**me: you invited musaki over on the day you were gonna tell katherine?  
>naomi: yeah, i felt like i should.<br>me: true, let's countinue on with the story!**

* * *

><p>the time went by quickly and it was noon. i brought along musaki with me, because i had a feeling i might need someone to help me with this situation. katherine came up and greeted me with a warm smile<br>'hi katherine, my name's naomi and this is my friend musaki'  
>'i'm very pleased to meet you musaki and naomi,' she said in a English accent. 'i don't mean to be rude but, why was i sent to be here?'<br>i sighed. it was going a lot harder then i thought. 'can we talk in my room?'  
>she nodded and i lead her in my room. she sat in my bed, and musaki sat on the floor.<br>'kate, there's something i wanna tell you'  
>'naomi,people call me katherine not kate'<br>'really? don't you want people to call you 'kate'?'  
>'i actually would like 's be nice to be called that once in a while. now seriously, what did you want to tell me?'<br>i sighed 'you know ashton, right?'  
>she nodded 'he's my boyfriend'<br>'well he has two girlfriends. he cheated on you and me'  
>she fell silent.<br>'kate, it's ok. if you wanna say it, then say it' she said a bunch of curse words and felt stupid for loving him 'your not stupid. in fact, i think we should take revenge' 'but revenge is never the answer' said kate  
>'so you want ashton to be all happy while you suffer?'<br>'never mind on what i said! i want revenge on him!'  
>'but we need to think of a plan'<br>'hey Kate,do you sing?' asked musaki.  
>'yes,i can sing.'<br>'perfect' he said slyly.  
>'alright, what's your plan?' i asked.<br>'well, since you both can sing , why not one of you tell ashton you wanna do a duet with him and then you guys rehearse a song. and on the recital,you sing a different song on your feelings with him. and then you can throw a buck of fire ants at him when the show is over. or pie. or pie with fire ants!'  
>i smiled at musaki 'musaki, your a genius!'<br>i grabbed a guitar and we all worked on the lyrics and melody. by the time it was three, we did a total of 4 songs: one was the fake song ashton and kate or me were gonna sing, the second was a song kate's gonna sing, third song was a song i was gonna sing and the forth song was a song kate,musaki and me were gonna sing. for a couple of days, i worked with ashton on the fake song, while kate,musaki and me rehearsed the songs with Logan's help. and thanks to nick, he booked all of us a concert. and the back side boys agreed to play the instruments. plus, i was able to grab fire ants and put them in pie. i knew kate was secretly fighting back tears but she'd be able to let her feelings out at the concert.

* * *

><p><strong>there gonna do it! and since i don't feel like adding the song for the next chapter, the fake song is 'just a kiss' by lady antebellum. you'll see that song in one of my future stories. a song three people gonna sing is gonna be hard to find. I'll just use a song and make a verse for each person or make my own lyrics using the same melody to a song.<strong>


	18. revenge!

**me: so this is the concert?  
>naomi: yeah and the place for revenge!<br>me: cool, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>the day came, and we all became nervous and excited. kate hid with the five and po so it will be like she's not there<br>' ready, jennifer?' he asked me  
>'it's naomi and yes i'm ready!'<br>we walked to the stage and the crowd cheered.  
>"hey everyone!' i said to the audience<br>' what's up people?" said ashton  
>' tonight, we're gonna sing a special song tonight!' i said<br>'about love?' he asked  
>'nope, this! hit it, kendall!'<br>he looked at me confused and music unfamiliar to him began to play and i began to sing;

_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me_  
><em> I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely<em>  
><em> Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention<em>  
><em> 'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions<em>

_ [Chorus]_  
><em> And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<em>  
><em> Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede<em>  
><em> You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve<em>  
><em> Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<em>

_ So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you_  
><em> I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through<em>  
><em> So oh do you feel like the man now?<em>  
><em> And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out<em>

_ [Chorus]_  
><em> And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<em>  
><em> Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede<em>  
><em> You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<em>  
><em> Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<em>

_ I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under_  
><em> 'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after<em>  
><em> For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way<em>  
><em> It was only just a game<em>  
><em> (you had it all)<em>

_ [Chorus]_

_ (And one day)_  
><em> And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)<em>  
><em> Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)<em>  
><em> You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<em>  
><em> Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me <em>

the crowd cheered.  
>'what the heck is going on?' he asked angrily<br>kate walked to the stage. 'hello, ashton'  
>' alright everybody! here's a little story i want to tel you!' said kate<br>'don't!' said ashton  
>'after this song!<em>' <em>said kate and she began to sing;

_State the obvious_  
><em>I didn't get my perfect fantasy<em>  
><em>I realized you love yourself<em>  
><em>More that you could ever love me<em>

_So go and tell your friends_  
><em>That I'm obsessive and crazy<em>  
><em>That's fine, I'll tell mine<em>  
><em>You're gay and by the way<em>

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
><em>You never let me drive<em>  
><em>You're a redneck, heartbreak<em>  
><em>Who's really bad at lying<em>

_So watch me strike a match_  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>As far as I'm concerned<em>  
><em>You're just another picture to burn<em>

_There's no time for tears_  
><em>I'm just sitting here planning my revenge<em>  
><em>There's nothing stopping me<em>  
><em>From going out with all of your best friends<em>

_And if you come around_  
><em>Saying sorry to me<em>  
><em>My daddy's going to show you<em>  
><em>How sorry you'll be<em>

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
><em>You never let me drive<em>  
><em>You?re a redneck, heartbreak<em>  
><em> Who's really bad at lying<em>

_And so watch me strike a match_  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>As far as I'm concerned<em>  
><em>You're just another picture to burn<em>

_And if you're missing me_  
><em>You better keep it to yourself<em>  
><em>'Cause coming back around here<em>  
><em>Would be bad for your health<em>

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
><em>You never let me drive<em>  
><em>You're a redneck, heartbreak<em>  
><em>Who's really bad at lying<em>

_So watch me strike a match_  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>In case you haven't heard<em>  
><em>I really, really hate that<em>

_Stupid old pickup truck_  
><em>You never let me drive<em>  
><em>You're a redneck, heartbreak<em>  
><em>Who's really bad at lying<em>

_So watch me strike a match_  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>As far as I'm concerned<em>  
><em>You're just another picture to burn<em>

_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn_  
><em>Just another picture to burn<em>  
><em>Baby burn<em>

musaki appeared on stage ' here's a little secret: ashton was dating two girls- at the same time!'  
>the crowd gasped and booed at ashton<br>' one more thing' i said  
>kate got the pie with fire ants and threw at his face. 'that's what you get!' she said<br>he ran off, screaming and the crowd cheered.  
>'let's end this show with a song we're all gonna sing!' i said<br>the crowd cheered  
>the music poured out and we again sang together<p>

_C'mon Y'all, C'mon Y'all, C'mon Y'all,_  
><em>[musaki &amp; naomi]<em>  
><em>Put Yo' hands out<em>

(kate)  
><em>I'm gonna put on my dancing shoes<em>  
><em>And find a crazy outfit<em>  
><em>'cause tonight it's all about you<em>  
><em>I can't wait till I show you all my new moves<em>  
><em>I got a brand new 2 step<em>  
><em>Your gonna like this outfit<em>  
><em>I got it all right here<em>  
><em>no need for you to go anywhere<em>  
><em>turn it up until you can't rock anymore<em>  
><em>Mr DJ - look at what you made me do out on the floor<em>  
><em>That's what we say<em>

_(all)_  
><em>Hey, Hey<em>  
><em>We belong to the music<em>  
><em>We don't answer to you<em>  
><em>Hey, Hey<em>  
><em>That's right we ain't moving<em>  
><em>we don't answer to you<em>  
><em>It's a party we can dance if we want to<em>  
><em>C'mon and party like it ain't no curfew<em>  
><em>Hey, Hey<em>  
><em>We belong to the music<em>  
><em>We don't answer to you<em> 

_I'm gonna call up my friends_  
><em>Gonna have a good time<em>  
><em>It's sure to be crazy<em>  
><em>Tonight, it's all about us<em>  
><em>feeling real good<em>  
><em>can ya blame me?<em>

_I got a brand new hairdo_  
><em>goes with my brand new attitude<em>  
><em>you cant tell me nothing<em>  
><em>i aint bluffin im telling you<em>  
><em>turn it up until you can't rock anymore<em>  
><em>Mr DJ - look at what you made me do out on the floor<em>  
><em>and that's what we say<em>

_(musaki)_  
><em>Hey, Hey<em>  
><em>We belong to the music<em>  
><em>We don't answer to you<em>  
><em>Hey, Hey<em>  
><em>That's right we ain't moving<em>  
><em>we don't answer to you<em>  
><em>It's a party we can dance if we want to<em>  
><em>C'mon and party like it ain't no curfew<em>  
><em>Hey, Hey<em>  
><em>We belong to the music<em>  
><em>We don't answer to you<em>

_what you say now_  
><em>we gonna keep on dancin till the sun comes up<em>  
><em>what, what, what you say now<em>  
><em>people in the party cant get enough<em>  
><em>what, what, what you say now<em>  
><em>we gonna keep on dancin till the sun comes up<em>  
><em>what, what, what you say now<em>  
><em>people in the party cant get enough<em>

_(naomi)_  
><em>Hey, Hey<em>  
><em>We belong to the music<em>  
><em>We don't answer to you<em>  
><em>Hey, Hey<em>  
><em>That's right we ain't moving<em>  
><em>we don't answer to you<em>  
><em>It's a party we can dance if we want to<em>  
><em>C'mon and party like it ain't no curfew<em>  
><em>Hey, Hey<em>  
><em>We belong to the music<em>  
><em>We don't answer to you<em>

_what you say now_  
><em>we gonna keep on dancin till the sun comes up<em>  
><em>wacha wacha wacha wacha you say now<em>  
><em>people in the party cant get enough<em>  
><em>wacha wacha wacha wacha say now<em>  
><em>we gonna keep on dancin till the sun comes up<em>  
><em>wacha wacha wacha wacha you say now<em>  
><em>people in the party cant get enough<em>

_Come on now (Hey, Hey)_  
><em>Come on, come on, come on now<em>  
><em>Come on now (Hey, Hey)<em>  
><em>C'mon now!<em>  
><em>Don't stop the DJ (Hey, Hey)<em>  
><em>Don't stop the DJ<em>  
><em>Don't kill the DJ (Hey, Hey)<em>  
><em>Don't stop the DJ<em>  
><em>Don't kill the DJ (Hey, Hey)<em>  
><em>We gone keep partyin' until the sun come up<em>  
><em>-all- (hey hey)<em>

the song ended and everyone cheered. we all hugged each other, knowing our friendship has just grown stronger and that ashton is out of our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>not the ending yet! naomi likes kendall, so why leave it like that? the first song is beggin' on your knees by victoria justice. second song is picture to burn by taylor swift. and third song is we belong to music by miley cyrus feat. timbaland. the third song took me along time because the lyrics gave out shorter version and in the end, i used youtube. so please review!<strong>_  
><em>


	19. the real side of her

**me: you like kendall don't you?**  
><strong>naomi: yeah, and it took me till he had a girlfriend to figure that out! me: sorta like the lyrics in kris allen's live like your dying: 'you never see a good thing till it's gone' naomi: yeah, let's countinue!<strong>

* * *

><p>after another day at the music arts program, the band, musaki, kate and me all walked in the streets. we were all telling jokes and chatting when i heard a voice say<br>'kendall!' |  
>it was henrietta.<br>she ran to him and hugged him. she laid her head on her shoulder and gave me a sour look. there was something about her that made me feel uneasy.  
>'kendall, you want to go to lunch?' she asked<br>'can't. i'm gonna go with naomi to a play' he answered  
>she looked at me in disgust then said 'don't hang out with that <em>orphan <em>girl!' i suddenly felt alittle upset toward her.  
>is that what she thought of me?<br>'hey,don't say that!' said kendall.  
>'once she gets adopted, <em>maybe <em>she can hang out with us instead of running away from the past. until then,don't hang out with the stupid orphan monster'  
>before kendall could defend me,she grabbed him by the wrist and they left. i suddenly felt sad. she was right. i did try running away from the could she know that though?<br>'naomi, are you ok?' asked musaki.  
>'that girl doesn't know the fudge she's talking about!' said kate<br>'no,' i said softly 'she is right. i did try to run away from the past and now it's back to get me.' before they could respond, i said bye to them then left.

* * *

><p><strong>man, henrietta sure thinks naomi is a piece of crap! that scene is taking from a book i'm writing. except the main character has no friends and the school treats her differently. the chapters are short,unlike those monster chapters in most books. once it's published i'll tell you guys the name of the book. and i'm working on it with my sister. so please review!<strong>


	20. better then revenge

me: so she was really like that?  
>naomi: yeah, i couldn't believe she was like that!<br>me: people are just judgemental. let's countinue

* * *

><p>at lunch, i was silent and didn't even touch my food.<br>'naomi, are you ok? you haven't touched your food' said viper '  
>yeah, i'm ok. i'm just not hungry' i answered<br>'i know your lying. just tell us what's the matter' said tigress.  
>'i think henrietta is trying to make jeolous'<br>'what'd you mean?'  
>'she called me a pathetic orphan and took kendall away from me' tigress grinned at me 'i think someone's in love'<br>'i'm not in love! just because i think kendall is cute and sweet and is reall-. ok, your right! but kendall has henrietta.'  
>'maybe you can show henrietta not to mess with you' said po<br>'like how?'  
>'write a song or something'<br>'maybe i should write a song.' i said  
>'is that stage you go to still open?' asked mantis<br>'yeah,it's public'  
>'and is henrietta in the stage?'<br>'yeah. she's trying to practice so she can audition for the glee club'  
>'then,i think you should head over the stage.' said monkey<br>'wait now?'  
>'yeah'<br>'fine. but your coming with me'

* * *

><p>we went to the stage, and henrietta saw me and came toward me.<br>'oh look, it's the show off and her friends.' she said  
>'shut up ' i said angrily trying not to slap her<br>'whatever, bitch. now why are you here?'  
>'to show you, you can't mess with me'<br>i walked to the stage and the musicans began playing and i began to sing

* * *

><p>' Now go stand in the corner<br>And think about what you did  
>Ha, time for a little revenge<p>

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
>And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<p>

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<p>

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<p>

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<p>

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but<p>

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<br>Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<p>

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<p>

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<p>

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him, but haven't you heard?<br>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him, but I always get the last word<p>

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<p>

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<p>

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'Cause I don't think you do, oh<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do, I don't think you do<p>

Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<br>See you deserve some applause  
>'Cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you can say sabotage'

* * *

><p>when i was done, the people who came in and saw me singing cheered. henrietta looked pissed off<br>'i do not wear vintage dresses!' she said  
>'yeah,sure you do. keep tellin' yourself that' i said. she knew that i won.<br>'naomi?' i heard someone say. i looked up and saw kendall.  
>'oh crap' i muttered<p>

* * *

><p>kendall saw it! the song is better then revenge by taylor swift. sorry for the delay, the wi-fi,tv,and phone connections didn't work and still are and i didn't feel well. i'm typing in my. mom's phone which strangely didn't get affected. and sorry for too many line breaks. i felt like doing it since i cann't do italics and bold. and i can't believe i made it this far!<p> 


	21. naomi wins,henrietta loses

me: so this is where you tell him?  
>naomi: not really, someone did!<br>me: let's countinue

* * *

><p>kendall walked over to me. i saw henrietta give me a smirk on her face, thinking he'd yell at me.<br>'so you do like me?' he asked  
>'what? oh- who told you that?'<br>'musaki told me'  
>i saw musaki walk toward me.<br>'musaki! why'd you have to tell them that?'  
>he shrugged ' i really don't know. someone had to tell him anyway.'<br>'do you like me?' he asked again  
>'yeah, i kinda do' i said.<br>'well, then since your confessing, i might as well too. i like you too'  
>'WHAT?' shouted henrietta<br>'kendall told naomi he likes her' said jason who popped up out of nowhere as well as the rest of the guys. i suddenly realized a crowd gather around us.  
>'well i'll tell you about henrietta and you in song' kendall said.<br>kendall, jason, james, and spencer got on stage and quickly began the singing:

Oh, yeah  
>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<br>Oh, yeah  
>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<p>

So tell me who am I supposed to be?  
>What I gotta do to get you close to me?<br>If I run away tonight will you follow me?  
>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon<br>(Oh, yeah)

I see you standing there all alone  
>Knowing you've been wanting me to say hello<br>'Cause when the lights go flashing everybody tonight  
>It's on, it's on, it's on<p>

Say anything you want, I turn the music on  
>'Cause, baby, we ain't going nowhere<br>I'll leave it all behind to be with you tonight  
>And everybody's screaming, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah<p>

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming, oh, yeah<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming, oh, yeah<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming, oh, yeah, yeah<p>

And now it's time I gotta make a move  
>We could be together if you only knew<br>'Cause life's too short and we got nothing to lose  
>C'mon, c'mon, c'monn<br>(Oh, yeah)

I can't seem to get you out of my mind  
>And I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine<br>I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night  
>Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh<p>

Say anything you want, I turn the music on  
>'Cause, baby, we ain't going nowhere<br>I'll leave it all behind to be with you tonight  
>And everybody's screaming, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah<p>

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming, oh, yeah<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming, oh, yeah<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming, oh, yeah, yeah<p>

I know that tonight is ending  
>And time just keeps on running out<br>I gotta find my way to you  
>Oh, yeah<p>

Say anything you want, I turn the music on  
>'Cause, baby, we ain't going nowhere<br>I'll leave it all behind to be with you tonight  
>And everybody's screaming, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah<p>

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming oh yeah<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming oh yeah<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming oh yeah<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)

Oh, yeah  
>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>C'mon<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>I wanna hear you say<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)

the crowd cheered. henrietta was very angry. she knew that the part about turning the music up is her and everything else is on me.  
>i ran to the stage and hugged him. he caught me by suprise and kissed me. the crowd awwed at the moment.<br>'what about me?' asked henrietta  
>'yeah,he's over you' said musaki simply<br>'crap,' she said. she pointed to me and cursed 'fuck you all for this. i'm rich and popular,kendall. you wanna hang out with this chick? fine! but mark my words i'll-'  
>before she could finish musaki placed his foot on the spot where she was gonna fall and she tripped and fell. she stood up and stomped off.<br>'so are you gonna guys gonna date now?' asked jason  
>'well,yeah' answered kendall.<br>i knew that no matter how many times kendall will dragged into many dates, he'd still love me no matter what

* * *

><p>awwww. who doesn't love this romance? and i dub this... still in progress! just two more chapters left until this story will be complete. and the name of the song is oh yeah by big time rush.<p> 


	22. a brighter look at life

me: so this is it.

naomi: yeah, it's the final chapter

me: i really am gonna miss this story.

naomi: me too, but we have to countinue with the final chapter.

a couple days had passed by since kendall and i started dating and my life was getting better. one day i was in my room, when i saw musaki.

'hey,musaki. what's up?' i said casually

'guess what?' he said happily

'what?'

'i'm coming to live here!'

'really? no way! i know you'll have alot of fun here! and how did you get adopted?'

'i just showed the furious five and the po my moves and they adopted me'

'that's amazing! i really am happy for you' i answered

'thanks'

we both walked out of my room and into outside. we walked along the palace, and i knew over the past few months, our friendship had grown stronger then ever.

* * *

><p>i sat in between the two peach trees at the night sky. i couldn't help but smile. i realized how good my life was. it was getting better.<p>

'hey naomi, whatcha doin'?' i turned around and saw the five,po,musaki, kate and the four boys.

'just thinking' i answered.

'about what?' asked kendall.

'everything.' i answered

'like?' asked musaki

' my life in the orphanage, blackmailing the headmaster, coming to this village, being accepted into the jade palace, meeting my enemies and meeting all you guys'

'not meaning to change the subject but what's this?' kendall held out a white piece of paper that i quickly knew.

'hey, that's my song sheet!' i said, taking it from him.

when did you create that song?' asked viper

'a few days ago ' i answered.

'well can you sing it?' asked spencer. he got out his guitar and handed it to me. he always carries his guitar with him sometimes.

'ok, well here's the song i made a few days ago' i began to strum the guitar and began to play:

* * *

><p>You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me<p>

You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded

You, pickin' on the weaker man

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation

You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them

I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all your're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening

Wkashed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city (Why you gotta be so mean?)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so mean?)

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so mean?

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

* * *

><p>everyone clapped at the end. we all understood the lyrics and what i meant. i was really putting out my feelings on ashton and henrietta. i let the thought drift away as kendall put his arm around me kas we all watched the sky for a few seconds. we all walked away from the trees soon after with memories that could never be erased. i realized then that my bonds with musaki,kate,kendall,jason,james,spencer,tigress,monkey,crane,viper,mantis,and po could never be broken. in fact, strong bonds can't be broken to be exact. i smiled to myself knowing i made the greatest choice of blackmailing the headmaster. if i never did that, i would never have friends who care alot about me. now that's what you call 'strong bonds can't be broken'<p>

* * *

><p>so how did i do on the final chapter? sorry for too many spaces, my computer's wi-fi isn't working and i only know how to space using a phone. the song is mean by taylor swift. the part of the two trees is something you'll remember in the first kung fu panda. hint: the skene at night where master shifu and oogway talk in that peach tree. ive noticed in most fanfics they don't include the second tree, so let me be the first! i'd like to thank: Master Cheese Cake and chucknorris1337 for reviewing. antaurilover685 for adding my story to faves. and a really. big thank you to Animation Universe 2005 for reviewing,adding my story and putting it on alert. thanks a trillion for reviewing for my chapters and for you letting me use musaki. and one more thing before i say goodbye to this story: i'm typing up a new story called 'empty darkness' it's about when naomi gets these visions and thinks there from the past. she does resarch and finds out that her real parents are actually the opposite of good guys. and naomi finds out there tigress's real parents too! not to give any spoilers but this is going to be the most intense story i'll probably ever write! and man, is there going to be drama. espically when naomi runs away. i posted the story and i put the sneak preview inside. well i now dub this story... complete! (might make a 'author's story with what my OCs were orginally supposed to be but that might take some time so this is complete)<p> 


End file.
